Harry Potter y una nueva amiga
by Crystal8
Summary: Crystal Kinder entra a Hogwarts, y se hace amiga de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Pero algo extraño le sucede, el problema es ¿Porque?, ¿Podrán sus amigos averiguarlo?. Reviews Please!!!!


Harry Potter y una nueva amiga  
  
  
  
Hola!!. Me llamo Paola. Este es mi primer Fanfic sobre Harry Potter. Les cuento que el personaje de Crystal Kinder vino a mi en un sueño. Muy raro ¿No?. Bueno, no lo hice ni muy detalladamente, ni tampoco muy largo, porque no estoy segura de que les guste. Es una historia un poquito dificil de comprender. Si relamente les gusta, por ahí, puedo escribir otra historia más detallada y más larga sobre este personaje, ya que ne esta historia no se luce tal cual es, ya que recién conoce a sus amigos. No olviden mandarme Reviews please!!!!. Muchísimas gracias!!!  
  
Paola  
  
Querido diario: Aquí me encuentro, guardando la ropa en mi ropero, y en mi nueva escuela. Por suerte no viajé en el Expreso con todos mis nuevos compañeros, sino que me llevaron con la limusina. No me gusta este lugar, me quiero ir a mi antigua escuela. ¡Si no fuera por mi papá!. Mi hermano esta en su habitación. La subdirectora nos dijo que bajemos en 10 minutos, dijo que nos probarán un "sombrero" el cual elegirá a que casa pertenecemos. Igualmente, yo voy a pasar la noche en una habitación apartada. Les rogué que no me llevaran a ninguna habitación compartida, y si no quiero no lo harán.  
  
1.1 Me tengo que ir  
  
1.2 Crystal  
  
Cerró su cuaderno. Suspiró. Realmente no se sentía feliz en ese lugar. Quería volver a su antiguo colegio, con sus antiguos amigos. Aquellos pasillos alegres, y ver las caras conocidas de sus compañeros. Ya nada iba a ser igual, seguramente aquí la tratarían muy mal…"si mi papá no trabajara tanto…"  
  
-Crystal, debemos bajar-dijo una voz detrás de ella.  
  
Era su hermano.  
  
-¿Es necesario Esteban?, digo, no haría falta que nos prueben ese sombrero ahora, lo podrían hacer luego, cuando no halla nadie, ¿No?-  
  
-Crystal, debes aprender que no siempre las cosas se hacen a tu manera, y ahora baja. Este es un lugar enorme, no creo que quieras perderte, ¿O sí?-  
  
-No Esteban, espérame-. Agarró sus valijas y las puso debajo de su cama. Realmente no era la única que se sentía incomoda en ese lugar. Esteba su hermano, tenía 17 años, para el seguramente, iba a ser mucho mayor el cambio. Bajaron un montón de escaleras. Crystal sentía que sus pies podían estallar. Realmente era muy cansador bajar tantas escaleras "las odio a estas escaleras, y a esta pared también, y a esta pelusa también", lo único que quería era encontrar un motivo para odiar más a Hogwarts. Llegaron a un gran hall, donde un montón de chicos de 11 años estaban esperando sentados.  
  
-¿Qué están esperando?- preguntó Crystal a una niña que estaba murmurando para sí misma un montón de hechizos.  
  
-Ahora nos van a seleccionar a que casa perteneceremos- dijo la niña un poco molesta por la interrupción.  
  
Crystal agarró muy fuerte la mano de su hermano ¿A qué casa pertenecería?.  
  
-Esteban, si nos toca en distintas casas, te juro que me paso a tu casa- Dijo Crystal, mirando firmemente hacia el frente. –Crystal… no vas a poder hacer eso!- dijo su ehrmano un poco enfadado  
  
-A que sí- dijo Crystal desafiante.  
  
La puerta se abrió. Crystal casi quedó sin aliento cuando vio que millones de chicos y chicas estaban observando silenciosamente. Le dio aún más vergüenza cuando vio que los hacían "desfilar" enfrente de toda esa gente. Los hicieron parar enfrente de lo que parecía ser la mesa de los profesores, ya que los que estaban sentados en ella eran justamente los profesores. Dumbledore se levantó.  
  
-Bienvenidos jóvenes a la Selección de las casas. Bueno, antes que nada, cómo ya se deben haber dado cuenta, en la fila, hay dos personitas que no tiene 11 años. Ellos vienen de otra escuela, así que espero que los traten como si fueran antiguos alumnos. Puede seguir profesora McGonagall.  
  
La profesora McGonagall puso sobre un taburete un antiguo y sucio sombrero. desenrolló un pergamino y comenzó a leer:  
  
-Kinder, Esteban- dijo.  
  
Esteban parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, caminó hacia el sombrero, sin antes ser aplaudido por montones de chicas de la sala. Luego se sentó sobre el taburete, y la profesora le colocó el sombrero. El sombrero le susurró algo al oído que solo Esteban pudo escuchar. Y luego de 20 segundos gritó:  
  
GRYFFINDOR  
  
Esteban se sacó el sombrero, y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
-Kinder, Crystal-  
  
Crystal caminó hacia delante, y muchos chicos silbaron y cruzaron los dedos. Ella realmente era muy bella. Tenía pelo negro, ojos azules como el mar, delgada, y alta. No dejaba nada que desear.  
  
Crystal se sentó en el taburete, y la profesora le colocó el sombrero. Y este le susurró al oído "Ten cuidado". Crystal abrió mucho los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el sombrero dijo:  
  
GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crystal aún seguía shokeada, y caminó casi por instinto hacia la mesa donde se encontraba su hermano. Esteban también parecía un poco shokeado. Mientras el sombrero seleccionaba a los demás chicos, Crystal notó que tres chicos la miraban. Uno de esos chicos, el pelirrojo se le acercó y le preguntó:  
  
¿En que año estas?-  
  
- ¿En 5° y vos?  
  
-También, soy Ron Weasley y vos?  
  
-Crystal Kinder, y tus amigos…?  
  
-Ah!, Sí él es Harry Potter y ella Hermione Granger-  
  
-Hola- Saludó un chico de anteojos, pelo negro y ojos verdes.  
  
-Hola, ¿Eres Harry Potter realmente?- Dijo Crystal un poco más alegre.  
  
-Sí-  
  
-Ahh… y tu debes ser Hermione Granger, ¿No?-preguntó Crystal a la chica que estaba sentada al lado de Ron.  
  
-Si, soy yo, un gusto.  
  
-Tienes un bonito nombre- le dijo Crystal.  
  
-Muchas gracias-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en su cara.  
  
-¿Viniste en el expreso de Hogwarts?- preguntó Ron  
  
-No, preferí venir con la limusina- contesto Crystal muy seria  
  
-TIENES UNA LIMUSINA!!!!!- dijo Harry  
  
-No, tengo 15 limusinas, pero a mi no me gustan, llaman mucho la atención-  
  
-Y a ti no te gusta llamar la atención?-preguntó Hermione  
  
-Para nada, lo odio-  
  
-Yo también- Dijo Harry, con tono triste.  
  
La mesa se llenó de repente de comida. Crystal nunca había visto en toda su vida tanta variedad de comida. No tenía idea por donde empezar.  
  
-No tienes idea por donde empezar ¿Eh?- dijo Ron  
  
-Valla, me has leído la mente- dijo Crystal. Ya se sentía un poquito mejor. Empezó a mirar a todos los profesores, pero su mirada se detuvo en un profesor de pelo negro grasiento y nariz ganchuda.  
  
-¿Quién es ese?- le preguntó a Harry  
  
-Él es Snape, es el profesor de pociones, odia a los de Gryffindor, por eso siempre nos saca puntos y favorece a nuestros "contrincantes". Los de Slytherin.  
  
-Ahhh, ¿Y esa quien es?- dijo Crystal. Su vista se había detenido en una profesora, y se dio cuenta que de repente sintió muchas ganas de ir y golpearla, pero ¿Porqué?, si parecía tan normal y amable. Se dio cuenta que sus manos empezaron a temblar.  
  
-Esa es la profesora Sprout- dijo Hermione.- Es la profesora de Herbología. Crystal se empezó asentir muy mal.  
  
-¿Estas bien Crystal?- dijo Ron, notando como ella estaba sudando, y empezaba a temblarle todo el cuerpo.  
  
-Si, si…- Trató de desviar la vista y de hablar de otra cosa, pero Hermione sacó un nuevo tema.  
  
-Y dinos Crystal, ¿Cómo era tu antigua escuela?-  
  
-Era más chiquita que esta, no tenía tantas escaleras ni tantos alumnos. De las 3 escuelas que estuve, esta parece la más linda- dijo Crystal, más asombrada aún al ver que el techo parecía ser el cielo. "Creo que ya no odio tanto Hogwarts", pensó Crystal.  
  
-Tu también eres muy linda- Dijo Ron, pero Crystal pareció no escucharlo, porque después dijo…  
  
-¿A qué hora llegan las lechuzas aquí?-  
  
-A la mañana, a eso de las 7:30, ¿De quién esperas cartas?-Dijo Harry con curiosidad.  
  
-De mis mejores amigos Yemina y Gregorio, mis mejores amigos de todo el mundo- dijo Crystal, con voz de soñadora.  
  
-¿En que cuarto duermes?, porque si quieres puedes dormir en el mío, hay un lugar para alguien más.- le dijo Hermione  
  
-¿De verdad?- dijo Crystal muy emocionada.-Pensé que no me iba a ser amigas ni amigos, entonces mandé a pedir una habitación para mi sola, pero prefiero estar…  
  
Dumbledore interrumpió a Crystal diciendo:  
  
Espero que hallan comido bien, ahora los prefectos los guiarán hacia sus dormitorios, Kinder, ya todo está allí, solo duerme.  
  
Crystal sintió como se ponía roja. Toda la escuela la estaba mirando. Pero por suerte todo eso terminó, cuando todos se levantaron. Caminaron y caminaron, hasta que llegaron a un retrato, Crystal ya ni podía prestar atención, sentía como sus piernas se debilitaban, el prefecto empezó a hablar, pero ella solo siguió a Hermione. Llegó a su habitación y se quedó dormida. Parecia estar en…  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó ella, cuando vio que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un desierto. Miró para todos lados. Lo único que se podía distinguir eran dos figuras negras, con la forma de humanos. No se veían sus caras, pero parecían estar diciendo que se acercara. Crystal miró para todos lados y decidió ir en busca de esos señores. Caminó, pero sentía como sus pies se hundían en la arena. Luego sintió cómo si alguien de atrás la empujara, y se dio cuenta que estaba tirada en la arena, había tropezado. Luego miró a su alrededor, y empezaron a aparecer gradas, y gente. Entre esa gente podía distinguir algunas caras que había conocido en Hogwarts. Se levantó para seguir caminando, pero volvió a caer. La gente empezó a reír y a señalarla. Crystal fijo la vista hacia delante, y vio que las dos figuras seguían intactas, llamándola.  
  
-NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE NO PUEDO, Y BASTA!!!- dijo mirando a la gente.-NO SE RIAN DE MÍ!!!!!!!!!.  
  
-Nadie se ríe de ti- dijo una voz lejana, como proveniente del cielo, que estaba todo negro.  
  
-Ustedes se ríen de mí!- dijo Crystal casi llorando  
  
-Crystal, estas teniendo una pesadilla!!!!!!.  
  
Todo se nubló, y pudo distinguir la cara de Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué hora es, Hermione?- preguntó mientras empezaba a ponerse los calcetines.  
  
-Las 7:20, debemos desayunar a las 7:30, va, con Ron y Harry siempre nos encontramos a esa hora.  
  
-Ya estoy lista, ¿Vamos?-. dijo Crystal, mientras se hacía una "colita" en el pelo.  
  
-Crystal!- dijo Hermione.-¿Con qué soñaste?, Parecías demasiado perturbada.  
  
-No, no recuerdo bien, pero no creo que sea nada importante- dijo Crystal, con tono no muy convincente.  
  
Bajaron las escaleras casi corriendo. Crystal estaba totalmente desorientada, lo único que hacia era seguir a Hermione. Cuando llegaron, vieron que en las mesas de todas las casas había muy poca gente. Crystal caminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, y saludó a Esteban, quien parecía extremadamente nervioso.  
  
-Estas bien Crystal?- Dijo Esteban  
  
-Sí, ¿Por?-preguntó esta  
  
-Segura ¿No?, sabes que si te pasa algo puedes contarme- dijo Esteban  
  
-Ahá, lo haré, ¿No te molesta si voy con Ron, Harry y Hermione?-preguntó tímidamente.  
  
-No, ¿Son tus nuevos mejores amigos del mundo?-Dijo Esteban entre risas.  
  
-No, aún no- dijo Crystal.  
  
Caminó hacia donde se encontraban Ron, Harry y Hermione.  
  
-Buenos días- dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono.  
  
-Buenos…¿Días?, esto es el desayuno????- dijo Crystal muy sorprendida.  
  
-Si, es muy poco para una belleza como tu?- preguntó Ron. Crystal pareció no escuchar esto último.  
  
-No, es DEMACIADO- dijo Crystal.  
  
-Miren!, los nuevos horarios!- grito Hermione muy emocionada.- Adivinen cual es la primera clase!!.  
  
-Mientras no sea Pociones…- dijo Harry desanimadamente.  
  
-Temo que si Harry, pero luego tenemos Herbología, y luego Defensas contra las artes oscuras.  
  
-Saben qué?, no nos dijeron quién será el nuevo profesor de Defensas Contra Las Artes Oscuras.- dijo Ron mientras comía una medialuna.  
  
-¿Me preguntó quien será?- dijo Harry muy pensativo.  
  
De repente se escuchó unos fuertes ruidos de aleteos. Cientos de lechuzas entraron al Comedor, tirando paquetes a casi todos los chicos.  
  
-Crystal ¿Te mandaron cartas tus amigos de la otra escuela?. Preguntó Hermione al ver la cara desanimada de Crystal  
  
-Ahá- contestó esta sin ocultar su furia.  
  
-¿Dice algo malo?- Dijo Harry.- ¿Aún siguen siendo tus mejores amigos del mundo?.  
  
-Saben qué?- Dijo Crystal sarcásticamente.- Dicen que ya encontraron una nueva mejor amiga del mundo, y que es ¿Rita?, ¿Cómo puede ser Rita?, Si Rita fue con quien me peleé cuando Carlos Fernando me pidió que le diga a Mercedes que Bianca le dijo que la quería. La verdad no los entiendo.-  
  
Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya estaban corriendo por las escaleras para poder ir a la clase de Pociones.  
  
Cuando entraron, para su suerte, Snape todavía no había llegado. Se sentaron, y aguardaron. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando oyeron el portazo de Snape. Crystal parecía estar a punto de llorar cuando Snape la empezó a interrogar y a "insultar" a sus antiguos profesores de Pociones. Por suerte esa clase acabó muy pronto.  
  
-Realmente estas bien?- le preguntó Ron  
  
-Si, Ron, muchas gracias por preocuparte. Crystal no notó que las mejillas de Ron estaban del mismo color de su pelo. Cuando llegó el turno de la clase de Herbología Crystal parecía demasiado tensa.  
  
-Y… ¿Es necesario que valla a esta clase?- le preguntó por décima vez a Hermione.  
  
-Ya te he dicho que si, Crystal, es muy importante la herbología- dijo Hermione, sentándose en su asiento.  
  
Cuando entró la profesora Sprout, Crystal volvió a sentir los deseos de golpearla, y muy fuerte. Mientras la profesora hablaba, Crystal sentía muchas más ganas de pegarle, pero esas ganas se iban transformando en algo más, no solo golpearla bastaba, sino MATARLA. "¿Qué demonios piensas Crystal!!, No eres una asesina" "¿O sí?" "Crystal no lo eres", "¿Pero podría transformarme?". Parecía como si una parte de ella quisiera contenerse, y como si otra la incitara a hacerlo. De repente sintió tantas ganas, que no soportó y…  
  
-Señorita Kinder, ¿Podría tomar asiento?-  
  
-Me tengo que ir- murmuraba. –Lo lamento, no me siento bien-. Y salió corriendo de la clase. Corrió por todos los pasillos. Se sentía sumamente avergonzada. ¿Qué le iba a decir a sus amigos cuando terminara la clase?. Lo mejor era pensar en una buena excusa, con la cual salvar la situación.  
  
Luego de pensar una excusa ideal, empezó a preguntar si debía contarle a su hermano sobre sus enormes deseos de golpear y matar a la profesora de Herbología. De solo pensar decirle a su hermano "Esteban, sólo quería decirte que últimamente siento muchas ganas de matar a la profesora de Herbología". La verdad sonaba muy gracioso. Se pasó casi toda la hora sentada en ese pasillo, pensando en el motivo de semejante pensamiento. Seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que algo la interrumpió. En realidad era alguien, no algo. Era Ron.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó  
  
-Si, es solo que me empecé a sentir muy mal, me dolía la cabeza, y me olvidé que tenía que tomar una pastilla para mi dolor de cabeza… y corrí a tomarla porque sino me puede agarrar un ataque de… de… ¿Qué era?… Ah!… si!… de Cerebronoides, que el cerebro te explota y luego te salen unas cosas verdes que parecen…  
  
-Esta bien, no importan los detalles, solo vine a traerte esto!- dijo entregándole los libros a Crystal. Cuando Crystal los iba a agarrar, las manos de ella y de Ron se rozaron, lo cual hizo poner muy colorados a los dos.  
  
-Estem…  
  
-Yo…  
  
-Yo no…  
  
-Crystal vamos abajo?. Allá nos están esperando Harry y Hermione  
  
-Si, mejor vamos.  
  
Fueron a la clases de transformaciones, la cual no resultó muy emocionante, y por fin llegó la clase más esperada de todas, Defensas Contra Las Artes Oscuras.  
  
-¿Quién será el nuevo profesor?- se preguntaba Harry.  
  
-Soy pgofesoga Hagy, no pgofesog- Era la hermosa Fleur Delacourt.  
  
-Fleur!!!, que bueno que seas la nueva profesora, así podrás mejorar tu Inglés como tu querías- dijo Hermione muy emocionada.  
  
-Si Hegmione, y quien es…  
  
-Ella es nuestra nueva amiga, su nombre es Crystal Kinder- explicó Harry, tratando de sacar a Ron de atrás de él.  
  
-Un gusto profesora Delacourt- dijo Crystal con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-El gusto es mío Senoguita Kindeg- dijo Fleur.  
  
La clase continuó en paz y harmonía. La clase fue muy divertida. El primer día había concluido. Crystal estaba muy feliz por ello, ya que se sentía muy cansada. En la cena Esteban se acercó a Crystal  
  
-¿Esta todo bien Crystal?, ¿Te sientes mal?- dijo muy preocupado.  
  
-No, me siento bien- dijo Crystal  
  
-¿Estas segura?-  
  
-Si, Esteban, estoy muy bien y muy feliz. Crystal sonrió aún más de lo que ya estaba sonriendo, demostrándole a su hermano que era verdad lo que decía.  
  
-¿Porqué demonios me mientes?- le dijo Esteba subiendo un poco la voz.  
  
-Yo no te miento- le dijo Crystal muy seriamente.  
  
-Arriba vamos a tener una conversación muy seria- le dijo Esteban. Crystal se separó de él. Miró a todos lados, esperando que nadie halla escuchado la conversación. Pero se dio cuenta de que Harry, Hermione y Ron la habían escuchado..  
  
-¿Qué piensas hacer?- le preguntó Harry.  
  
-Nada, voy a ir a hablar cómo él me dijo-  
  
-Pero se veía muy enojado!- Dijo Hermione preocupada  
  
-Es que le prometí que si me pasaba algo le tenía que decir, y bueno, creo que se enteró lo de Herbología y…  
  
-¿Qué le vas a decir?- preguntó Ron que estaba muy serio.  
  
-La verdad, que me dolía mucho la panza y tenía ganas de vomitar y que corrí al baño y eso es todo-  
  
-¿No era que te dolía la cabeza y tenías que tomar unas pastillas?-  
  
-Upssss…-. Crystal se dio cuanta de que había metido la pata.-Si les digo que también tenía ganas de vomitar no me creerán ¿Verdad?-  
  
-No, no te creeremos Crystal- Le dijo Ron  
  
-Hay algo que nos estas ocultando, y nos gustaría saber ¿Qué es?- dijo Harry  
  
Salieron del comedor y se dirigieron hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde Crystal comenzó a contarles todo entre susurros. Todo con excepción del sueño.  
  
-¿Qué crees que sea?- preguntó Ron  
  
-No entiendo porque sientes esos deseos, porque si te pasara lo mismo pero con Snape lo entiendo, pero con la profesora Sprout?- dijo Harry extrañado.  
  
-Yo tampoco lo entiendo!- dijo Crystal frustrada.  
  
De repente apareció la figura de Esteban en la Sala Común.  
  
-Bueno, Ron y yo nos tenemos que ir a dormir, y tu también verdad Hermione?-  
  
-Si, Harry, tienes mucha razón, dentro de media hora aquí mismo Crystal- Esto último lo dijo en un susurro que sólo Crystal escuchó. Los siguió con la vista hasta que sus amigos desaparecieron. Esteban se sentó y la miró fijamente.  
  
-Ahora… Quiero que me digas la verdad ¿Qué paso en Herbología?.  
  
-Bueno, es que de repente me empecé a sentir mal, me dolía la panza, y entonces quise ir a mi dormitorio a tomar las pastillas que papá me dijo que me tomara- dijo Crystal, bastante seria, y en un tono convincente.  
  
-¿Estas segura?- dijo Esteban frunciendo el seño.  
  
-Si, Esteban, ¿para qué te mentiría?- dijo Crystal  
  
-Muy bien, pero ahora a dormir-  
  
-Ehh… no, me tengo que quedar a hacer mi tarea.  
  
-Bueno pero luego a dormir ¿eh?-  
  
-Bueno, Adiós.  
  
Crystal suspiró cuando Esteban desapareció de la vista. Realmente le había costado mentirle a su hermano. Pero había una parte de ella que quería contarle. Paso los quince minutos que quedaban muy pensativa, hasta que oyó la voz de Ron, que volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó él.  
  
-No, mas bien ¿Qué le dijiste?- corrigió Hermione.  
  
Crystal comenzó a explicar todo lo que había dicho, y lo mal que se sentía por haberle mentido a su hermano.  
  
-¿No crees que tendrías que contárselo a tu papá?- preguntó Harry.  
  
-Ja!- rió sarcásticamente Crystal.- A mi papá no le va a importar. Él está muy ocupado con su trabajo, sólo le importa eso. No lo vi en todo el verano. Me dijo que vendría a visitarme. Pero no lo va a hacer.-  
  
-¿Cómo no va a querer ver a su propia hija?, Crystal, por ahí no puede, no, no quiere.- dijo Harry  
  
-No quiere, Harry, no quiere. Un día mi hermano me dijo porque no quiere verme. Él me dijo que papá le había dicho, que no le gusta verme porque cuando me ve, ve a mi mamá. Él dice que soy muy parecida a mi mamá.  
  
-¿Tus papás están divorciados o algo parecido?- preguntó Ron.  
  
-No, mi mamá fue asesinada. Por Voldemort.  
  
-POR VOLDEMORT- se sorprendió Harry, y no le dio importancia al estremecimiento de Hermione y Ron.  
  
-Si, yo era muy pequeña. Recuerdo que ese día vinieron a mi casa mi tío y su mejor amigo a cenar. Y Voldemort entró personalmente a mi casa, y la mató. Lo único que recuerdo de eso es que yo sentí mucho dolor en mi brazo, justo cuando el brazo se junta con la mano. Desde ese entonces no vi mas a mi tío ni a su amigo. No sé que fue de ellos.  
  
-Lo sentimos mucho- dijo Harry.  
  
-No hay problema. Bueno, creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir. Mañana nos espera un gran día.  
  
Pasaron los días. Cada día Crystal se sentía mucho más feliz de tener a amigos a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Pasaron las clases de Herbología. Y gracias a Hermione, (que inventó una especie de calmantes), Crystal podía aguantar toda la clase sin asesinar a la profesora. Había días que Hermione se pasaba con los ojos de escarabajo, y Crystal quedaba tan relajada, que no tenía idea de en qué clase estaba, ni quién era. Había llegado el frío invierno.  
  
Los sueños de Crystal aún seguían. Ahora podía ver más claramente a los dos hombres que la llamaban, y podía caminar cada vez más rápido. Los sueños seguían cada noche.  
  
-BASTA, NO SE RÍAN DE MÍ- Gritaba, cada vez más fuerte.  
  
-Vamos Crystal, no podré soportar mucho-.  
  
-¿Quién hablo?-  
  
-Soy…  
  
-CRYSTAL YA DESPIERTATE!!- Hermione le gritó muy fuerte en el oído.  
  
-Lo siento Hermione, es que estaba muy dormida y…-  
  
-Ese no es el punto. Estamos muy atrasadas- le dijo Hermione.  
  
Se vistieron y bajaron a tomar el desayuno.  
  
-Buenos días- dijo Harry muy contento  
  
-Buenos días Harry- dijeron Hermione y Crystal al mismo tiempo  
  
-Bu…Buenos Días- tartamudeó Ron.  
  
-Muy buenos días Ron- Saludó Crystal.  
  
Empezaron a comer cuando un montón de lechuzas cubrieron el techo.  
  
-Oh, otra hermosa carta de Mis ex mejores amigos de todo el mundo. Ni me voy a molestar en abrirla. Seguro que al final se dieron cuenta de que Rita, quería estar con ellos solo porque María De Las Nieves le había dicho a Carlos Andrés que se fuera con Rosa.  
  
-¿Saben qué?-. dijo Harry.- Hoy tenemos clases de adivinación, me pregunto ¿Cómo moriré hoy?  
  
-Tal vez te caigas de las escaleras y te rompas el cuello-. Opinó Ron.  
  
-Eso no es gracioso, Ron-. Dijo Hermione enfadada..  
  
Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Hermione se dirigió a la sala de Aritmacia y Harry, Ron y Crystal a adivinación.  
  
Entraron a la sala. Era realmente más relajante que los calmantes de Hermione. Llegó la profesara Trelawney y empezó a dar clases. Era realmente muy relajante. Crystal se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se cerraban. Se dio cuenta también, que no era la única, ya que Ron y Harry ya estaban en un sueño. Crystal los cerro, y no los volvió a abrir por largo rato.  
  
Todo se nubló.  
  
-OTRA VEZ ESTA ##$%&%&# DE DESIERTO-. Pero se dio cuenta de que esta vez los dos hombres no estaban solos. Estaban con otras dos figuras. Crystal comenzó a correr y corrió por mas de 3 minutos,. Cuando al fin llegó.  
  
-Harry, Ron, ¿Qué hacen aquí?. Se supone que es mi sueño, no el de ustedes.  
  
-Yo tampoco lo entiendo Crystal- le dijo Ron.  
  
Una de las figuras se acercó a ella y la tomó del hombro.  
  
-Si la tocas más te juro que te mato- dijo Ron.  
  
Cuando esa figura le tocó el hombro, Crystal sintió un bienestar enorme. La vista se lo volvió a nublar.  
  
-¿Estoy en casa?- dijo Crystal. Realmente si estaba en su casa. Pero ella era bajita. Era chiquita.  
  
-¿Adivina quien viene hoy a casa?- le dijo una voz femenina.  
  
-¿Mamá?, eh… digo… ¿Quién?- dijo Crystal  
  
-Tu tío Ángel y su amigo Spark- le dijo su mamá.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Bien, bien!!!!!!, ¿Escuchaste Cryty?, ¡¡¡Vienen los tíos!!!- dijo un niño un poco más alto que ella.  
  
-¿Esteban?- preguntó ella.-Ya entiendo!!, estoy en un recuerdo!!!- grito ella.  
  
-Hola Kity!. Le dijo su papá.  
  
-Hola papá!!!!!-  
  
-Mamá ¿puedo darte un abrazo?- preguntó tímidamente.  
  
-Claro Crystal- le dijo su mamá.  
  
-NO- se escuchó una voz, que no provenía de ninguno de sus familiares.  
  
De repente sintió una ventisca. Y volvió a aparecer Ron, Harry y las dos figuras.  
  
-No, Crystal, no puedes abrazar a tu mamá, porque eso es solo un recuerdo, no puedes tocarlo ni alterar nada del pasado.- ¿Entiendes?. Le dijo la figura negra. De repente se sacó la capucha negra que cubría su cara.  
  
-¿Spark?- preguntó Crystal.  
  
-SPARK REALMENTE ERES TU!!!!!- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba. Spark tenía el pelo rubio con reflejos negro. Era una persona de unos 26 años de edad.  
  
-Si, Crystal soy yo, tengo muy poco tiempo para hablarte, porque tu profesora te despertará. Escucha con atención. Y ustedes también, futuro mejor amigo de mi "sobrina" y futuro novio-.  
  
-¿Spark de que hablas?, Ron no es mi novio ni nada parecido!- chilló Crystal.  
  
-Pero lo será.- Dijo Spark.- Crystal, tengo poco tiempo. Escucha, yo puedo enviar a las personas al futuro y al pasado, pero esas personas no pueden alterar ninguna de las dos cosas. En pocas palabras, puedo saber el futuro. Pero no puedo alterar lo inevitable. Escucha, realmente queda poco tiempo, ya buscaré otra forma de hablar con vos y con tus amigos y novio…  
  
-SPARK QUE RON NO ES MI NOVIO!!!!!-  
  
-Bueno, y con tu "amigo".  
  
-Spark, quiero volver al pasado ¿Puedo?-preguntó Crystal  
  
-Claro que puedes, pero eso te costará caro. Te costará la energía. Yo no quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo alterar lo inevitable. Adiós. Ah!, Señor Potter, cuide mucho a esa persona, su mejor amigo no tendrá problema.  
  
-¿De verdad?- preguntó Harry contento  
  
-Sí. Y Weasley, las afueras del castillo es lo mejor- le dijo a Spark a Ron.  
  
-Ahá, allí lo diré- le dijo Ron, que ahora sonreía  
  
-¿Puedes decirle a Granger algo?  
  
-si, Spark- le dijo Crystal  
  
-Dile, que ya puede confesar todo, que nadie la va a presionar. Y en cuanto a ti Crystal, la FAMA es costosa, pero sigue siempre adelante.  
  
-¿Qué la FAMA que?. Preguntó Crystal, pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
  
-Señores Weasley, Potter y Kinder, ¿Qué sucede?.  
  
Crystal abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Harry, Ron y ella se encontraban parados en medio de toda la clase.  
  
-Na-nada profesora, disculpe.- Dijo Harry.  
  
Crystal arrancó un pedazo de pergamino y en el escribió:  
  
"Ron, Harry, ¿Vieron lo mismo que yo?. Crystal"  
  
"Si, pero Crystal, creo que lo mejor es que no vuelvas a ir al pasado. Ya oíste a Spark, eso te costará energía. Ron."  
  
"Ya lo se, Ron, pero tal vez puedo avisarle a mi familia lo que va a ocurrir ese día. Crystal"  
  
"Crystal, ya oíste a Spark, no se puede alterar lo inevitable. Harry."  
  
"Harry, necesito hacerlo. Es una necesidad de saber que en un futuro mi familia va a ser feliz. Crystal."  
  
"Crystal, lo mejor es que lo hablemos después de clases. Le tenemos que decir todo a Hermione, ella es la sabelotodo del grupo, quizás ella sepa que hacer". Ron.  
  
"Si, Ron tiene razón, lo mejor es hacer eso. Harry"  
  
La hora se paso muy despacio. Realmente tenía ganas de volver a ir al pasado. Pero lo que había dicho Ron era verdad. No podía gastar tantas energías. Cuando por fin terminó la clase Ron, Harry y Crystal fueron corriendo a buscar a Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué les pasa?- le preguntó  
  
Crystal le contó todo a Hermione. Y ella quedó impresionada.  
  
-Y también dijo que ya puedes contar todo, y que nadie te va a presionar-.  
  
-Realmente es increíble, Crystal, ¿No sabes si Spark estudió en Hogwarts?- preguntó Hermione  
  
-No, no se. Pero le puedo preguntar a Esteban. El seguramente se acuerda.  
  
-Muy bien, tú Crystal ve en busca de Esteban y pregúntale, mientras tanto nosotros vamos a la biblioteca a buscar unas cosas, nos vemos aquí en 30 minutos, o.k?  
  
-Muy bien, adiós.  
  
Fue corriendo por los pasillos, mirando por todos lados.  
  
-¿Contraseña?- le preguntó la Dama gorda.  
  
-Anillos de frutilla-  
  
-Muy bien- le dijo la dama gorda, dejándola pasar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.  
  
Allí se encontraba Esteban, charlando muy animadamente con George y Fred Weasley.  
  
-¿Esteban, puedo hablar un minuto contigo?- le preguntó.  
  
-Claro-. Dijo este, apartándose de los gemelos..- ¿Qué sucede?.  
  
-¿Esteban recuerdas a Spark?-  
  
-Si, lo recuerdo. Era el mejor amigo de Ángel, ¿Qué quieres saber de él?-  
  
-¿Tienes idea a que escuela fue?-  
  
-Si, vino aquí, a Hogwarts, Crystal, ¿a dónde vas?  
  
-Lo siento, me olvidé algo!!!-  
  
Corrió y corrió. Entro a la biblioteca, y busco por todos lados a sus amigos.  
  
-Crystal, aquí estamos, ven a ver lo que encontramos!!!-dijo Harry emocionado.  
  
-¿Qué es Hermione?- preguntó Crystal.  
  
-Lee esto!- le dijo Hermione muy satisfecha con su hallazgo.  
  
Crystal leyó en voz alta:  
  
Lunes 19 de Diciembre de 1975  
  
Es una noticia que conmocionó a todo Hogwarts. Una de sus profesoras, la profesora Sprout es un vampiro. Ella atacó involuntariamente a dos de sus alumnos, el señor Spark Dumble y Ángel Kinder. Los dos heridos fueron llevados hasta la enfermería. Por suerte, después de muchos desesperantes intentos de encontrar un antídoto, un profesor, quien prefiere mantenerse anónimo, creó un antídoto, y gracias a ello, los alumnos no seguirán siendo vampiros, también se lo aplicaron a la profesora Sprout. Eso si, este antídoto tiene que renovarse cada 27 años.(…)  
  
Crystal seguía sin entender mucho.  
  
-No les parece raro lo de Spark Dumble. Digo, me suena a Dumbledore- reflexionó Ron.  
  
-Ron, solo estas delirando, no tiene nada que ver…- dijo Hermione.  
  
Los días seguían pasando. Crystal no tenía ningún sueño más, pero seguía ansiosamente la vuelta de Spark. Una mañana Ron, Harry y Hermione se levantaron con una sonrisa en sus caras.  
  
-Hoy tengo algo muy importante que contarles- dijo Hermione.- Este verano fui a Bulgaria con Vicktor y bueno… ya saben… el estaba enamorado de mi… y bueno… somos novios-  
  
-REALMENTE SOS LA NOVIA DE VICKTOR KRUM- Gritó Crystal.  
  
-Guau Hermione te felicito- dijo Harry  
  
-Si, te felicito yo también. –Harry tienes algo pendiente con mi hermana ¿Recuerdas?- dijo Ron  
  
-Y yo tengo que ir a mi clase de Estudios Muggles- Continuó Hermione.  
  
-Oh!, yo no tengo nada que hacer- se lamentó Crystal.  
  
-Yo tampoco, ¿Quieres venir a caminar conmigo?- le preguntó Ron  
  
Crystal acepto. Y después de desayunar, salieron a las afueras del castillo a caminar.  
  
-Bonito día verdad?-  
  
-No lo se, esta un poco frío- Dijo Crystal  
  
-Si, puede ser, ¿Sabías algo?, eres muy simpática- dijo Ron nervioso  
  
-Si?, tu también eres muy simpático-  
  
-También eres muy linda-  
  
-Tu también eres muy lindo-  
  
-También eres muy inteligente-  
  
-Tu también eres muy lindo-  
  
-Y eres muy hermosa-. Al decir esto, Ron se fue acercando muy lentamente a Crystal. Estaban tan cerca, que podían sentir la respiración del otro. Hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso. Al separarse, se veían los dos muy colorados.  
  
-¿Qui-qui-qui quieres ser mi no-no-via?- preguntó Ron más nervioso que antes.  
  
-Si, quiero-  
  
Cuando Ron se acerco para volverla a besar, notó como los ojos de Crystal se pusieron completamente blancos.  
  
-Crystal, ¿Te sientes bien?-  
  
-Ron, no soy Crystal, soy Spark, necesito que vallas a buscar a Harry y a Granger.  
  
-Si- dijo Ron un poco asustado.  
  
-Y vi todo lo que hiciste con mi sobrina!!- le dijo mientras Ron salía corriendo.  
  
Corrio por todos los pasillos, (casi se resbala en la escalera), hasta que encontró la sala de Estudios Muggles.  
  
Bueno, hasta aquí he llegado. Tengo todo en mi cabeza, sólo me falta sus aprovaciónes para seguir escribiendo. Espero que les alla gustado, pero aún falta la mejor parte. Reviews!!!. Cualquier sugerencia o crítica va a ser bienvenida en mi dirección de correo electrónico: Pao_ccs@starmedia.com  
  
Mucha suerte  
  
Pao (Crystal)  
  
Aclaración: Mi nombre es Paola, no Crystal. La que está en el fanfic no soy yo, sino otra Crystal que en verdad no existe. Sólo usurpé su nombre ya que para mi es muy bonito!! :0) 


End file.
